


In Case You Didn't Know (You're Mine)

by RemitheDaydreamer



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because only Betty seems to know, Canon makes no sense, F/M, Fluff, Jughead is a smoke show, Veronica knows what's up, jealous!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: “Women go crazy over guys like Archie - not loner weirdos like me.”The socialite stomped her heel in annoyance. “Your obliviousness is the biggest cliche. Are you completely unaware that you’re attractive or what?”OR: The one where Betty visits Jughead and Veronica at NYU, and discovers that the whole campus wants a piece of the Jones pie.Feat. Jealous! Betty.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another angle of the whole - why does no one acknowledge that Jughead is hot? scenario.

Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper were high school sweethearts that defied all odds. Not only did they decide to stay together, but they had survived their first semester of college stronger than ever - long distance too! Betty went to school in Boston, and Jughead was living out his dream studying Creative Writing at NYU. They also always made time for each other. Every other week Jughead spent his weekend up in Boston because he didn’t have Friday classes.

Their best friend, Veronica told them that they had the ‘secret sauce’. Her theory was that their years of friendship made them quote unquote “unbreakable”. Jughead didn’t disagree, but he also thought it was a product of what they went through together. Yes, they grew up together, but they had also been through a lot. They solved not one, but two murder mysteries before they turned 18, and they had defied the civil war that waged in Riverdale.

In Jughead's mind, ‘for better or worse’ had already happened.

“Hey Holden, Betty is coming soon. Look decent!” His raven haired friend teased him.

After graduating, Veronica also decided to go to NYU, and much to his surprise he agreed to be roommates with her. At first he thought it would be weird, but they made great roommates. Both of them were clean and tidy, and it was the extra cherry that they both adored classic cinema. He enjoyed her company, and was glad that they had gotten to be better friends.

Veronica poked him in the stomach, quirking her eyebrow. “It’s her first time visiting NYU, so wear the fancy flannel I bought you, the dark jeans, and no beanie.” She instructed.

Jughead sighed at his demanding friend and nodded, disappearing into his room to “look decent.” He smirked, noticing that Veronica had already laid out the outfit for him, with a note in all caps.

‘NO BEANIE’.

He chuckled, and slipped into the clothes that she had laid out. He felt naked without his beanie, but he knew that Betty liked it. Plus, it was a special occasion.

He exited the room, and spun around facetiously. “How do I look, Ronnie?”

Veronica nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Not bad, Jones. Betty will like it, and I’m sure your fan club will be foaming at the mouth.”

Jughead furrowed his brow. Veronica had teased him all last semester about how the women on campus treated him. She said that they wanted to jump his bones, and even claimed that one of the women spread a rumor that Betty didn’t really exist. His brunette friend was known for being dramatic, so he ignored her. Plus, it’s not like he was all that attractive.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jug and you’re wrong. The women on this campus almost killed me last semester, until they discovered I wasn’t your girlfriend.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, this is the only argument that the two ever had. “Women go crazy over guys like Archie - not loner weirdos like me.”

The socialite stomped her heel in annoyance. “Your obliviousness is the biggest cliche. Are you completely unaware that you’re attractive or what?”

The raven haired boy snorted. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me, Ronnie.”

She scoffed, and shoved his shoulder. “Don’t be dense, Jug. I can objectively say that people are attractive. All I’m saying is that I wouldn’t be happy if women were draped all over Archie -”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Ron, not everything is about -”

_Knock._

 

* * *

 

It was a five hour bus ride, but it was well worth the wait. Her and Jughead had spent winter break together, but it always felt like there was never enough time. She wanted to have time to do annoyingly cute couple stuff. Netflix and chill. Dinner and a movie. Snuggling. _Bedroom activities_. 

The blonde blushed at the thought. Yes, they had plenty of sex before, but post-college, the experience had become better and better. Mostly because the weight of doom and gloom wasn’t clouding their minds. Life post-Riverdale was peaceful. They were finally able to be a normal, loving couple.

She climbed the stairs up to Veronica and Jughead’s wing, and smirked at the stereotypicality of it all. It looked exactly how she had imagined it - men and women lounging around the common space with laptops out and lots of flannel.

_Jughead probably fits right in._

She smiled at the thought, and walked towards their room. _110, 112 - 114!_

She approached the door and saw that a girl was in front of it. She was standing in front of the door, like she was willing herself to have the strength to knock.

The girl was cute. She was a redhead with horn rimmed glasses, and a jean dress that had a faux vintage look to it.

_Maybe she was one of their friends?_

“Hey, are you Jug and Veronica’s friend?” She asked politely.

The girl looked up and froze. The redhead stepped back quickly, like she suddenly realized who was in front of her.

“Yeah.” She said weakly, as a blush started to form on her cheeks.

Betty smiled, and gestured her hand towards the door. “Would you like to join me? I’m about to knock on their door.”

The girl nervously shook her head and let out a weak ‘no’. Without sparing Betty another glance, she rushed past her in a hurry.

“Bye!” She said over her shoulder.

Betty shrugged and knocked on the door. She heard light arguing from the other side, but it soon stopped. Seconds later, she heard the familiar clack of Veronica’s designer heels.

“Hey, B!” Veronica chirped, as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

The blonde returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, suddenly consumed by Chanel #5 and pearls. She pulled back, and look past the tiny brunette to her boyfriend who was leaning up against the wall.

She bit her bottom lip at the sight. His hair was beanie-less and he was wearing a form fitting flannel, with fitted pants as well. He looked handsome.

_Good enough to eat._

“Hey, Betts.” He said warmly, interrupting her thoughts that she knew were about to get X-rated.

He walked towards her, hands in his pockets. Reminding her of a shy tween Jughead.

“Can you guys stop the whole meet-cute thing? If you want to ravish each other, I’ll make myself scarce.” Veronica said in faux disgust.

Before Betty could retort back, she remembered the distraught girl that she met a few minutes ago.

“Hey, your friend was here. She went off in a hurry though.”

Veronica glanced at Jughead, who just shrugged. He already knew what Veronica was going to get at.

“Brunette, blonde, or redhead?” She asked.

Betty quirked an eyebrow at the question.

_Wait, was this a normal occurrence?_

“Redhead.”

“Oh, that’s hipster Cheryl Blossom. She wants to shove Jughead in her closet and have her wicked way-”

“Stop.” Jughead said, cutting her off, voice laced with annoyance. 

Betty observed the tension in the room, and wanted badly to pry, but right now she didn’t care. All that she knew is that she wanted to push her boyfriend in his room and ravish him.

“Relax, Ron. I’m sure Jughead tells everyone he’s all mine.” She said, winking at her boyfriend.

Veronica sighed, and turned towards her room. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”She muttered under her breath.

 

* * *

 

The blonde sat on Jughead’s bed, arms wrapped around herself. “Juggie, can you grab me a hoodie? I didn’t dress warmly under my coat.”

He nodded, and went to his dresser. He began rifling through his clothes, while the blonde innocently took off her trench coat, revealing a silky purple number. Betty strategically placed her clothing, so that it could reveal the top of her lacy underwear. She then positioned herself casually on the bed, before grabbing a book to "read". 

“Blue or green?” He asked, as he turned around.

His mouth went slightly agape, as he took in the sight in front of her.

“Fuck, Betts.”

Betty huffed and turned a page, before casually looking up at her boyfriend. “What, Juggie?”

Wordlessly, he dropped the hoodies on the floor, before climbing on the bed and roughly flipping his girlfriend over. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, as she innocently looked up at him through black coated lashes.

“What did I tell you about misbehaving, Betts?” He said gruffly, his eyes darkening as he drank in the sight of her.

She opened her mouth to answer, but she didn’t get a chance to speak. Jug’s lips enveloped her own, and soon all thoughts left her mind.

 

* * *

 

They spent the day wandering around campus doing a few activities. First they lounged at the library, before attending a guest lecture. They also laid out on the quad, and even took a pit stop in the dining hall.

She had a good time with Jughead, but much to her annoyance and paranoia, she discovered that Veronica was right. Every woman on that campus looked at her boyfriend the way he looked at cheeseburgers. It was completely inappropriate, considering most of them knew that he had a girlfriend. It was also mind-numbingly irritating because Jughead was completely and utterly oblivious to the heart eyes that everyone was giving him.

He gave Betty a kiss on the forehead. “I’m gonna take a quick, shower, Betts.”

She nodded wordlessly, and he walked to the bathroom, oblivious that she was low key fuming.

As if on cue, Veronica lept out of her room. Eyes clearly eager for all of the details.

“Lay it on me.”

"Does every straight female on campus want to get into my boyfriend’s pants?" Betty asked in frustration.

Veronica put a comforting hand on her best friend and tilted her head back and forth, contemplating how she wanted to answer her friend.

_Was there a way to put it delicately? Maybe, ‘Betts, I don’t know if you know...but your boyfriend is a smoke show…’ SHIT...that’s not right..._

Betty cocked her head, her eyes pleading with her best friend to be truthful. “Ronnie, lay it on me.”

“If you could believe it, Jughead’s kind of the 'It Guy' of the  NYU freshman class.” She paused and looked the other way, not wanting to meet her best friend's eyes. “...and he’s really hot Betts. Now that we’re outside Riverdale, other people notice that.”

She slowly nodded. “I mean, I know that - how does he not know that?”

“Mr. Weird, I’m a Weirdo? You were the only one that got past that exterior, Betts. The only girl besides Ethel that so much looked at him in a romantic way. What’s he supposed to think?” She said plainly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Hey, Jug. What are you up to?” A perky blonde approached them at the library._

_Him and Betty were lounging around, reading Truman Capote, legs crossed over each other indicating their status as a couple._

_“Hey, Courtnee, I’m just hanging out with my girlfriend, Betty.”_

_The Britney Spears wannabe smiled politely at Betty. “Nice to meet you.”_

_Betty was about to reply but the girl cut her off, focusing her attention on Jughead. “I’ll see you in class then?”_

_Jughead nodded, and the blonde affectionately squeezed his shoulder, before turning her heel. “See you, Juggie.”_

_At the mention of that nickname, Betty saw red._

_\---_

_They were listening intently to Conde Nast’s lecture, when a brunette plopped next to them. Without sparing a glance at the fact that they were holding hands, the girl placed her hand on Jughead’s knee._

_“Hey, Jug!”_

_Jughead turned to the brunette, gently taking her hand off her knee. “Hey, Ashley. This is my girlfriend, Betty.”_

_Betty smiled tightly and waved. Like Courtnee, Ashley ignored her, and continued talking to Jughead. “Can I borrow your Comms 1001 notes?”_

_“Yeah, sure Ashley. Just email me.” He whispered, before turning his attention back to Conde._

_“Thanks, Jug. You’re the best.” She said sweetly, placing her hand on his knee one more time before leaving._

_Betty’s jaw dropped at the audacity of it, seeing red for the second time that day._

 

* * *

 

“I felt utterly humiliated, V… and this happened three more times after that.” She said. 

The brunette put a sympathetic hand on her friend’s shoulders. “The thing is B - he really has no idea that these women - sometimes men, are flirting with him. Legit. Totally oblivious.”

“Yeah, I saw that…” She said bitterly.

“So? Stake your claim and talk to Jug about it.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure I literally staked my claim a few hours ago.”

Veronica wrinkled her nose. “I did not need to know that. Besides, that’s not what I mean. I mean show him that he’s yours in a very public way. Maybe at the poetry slam tonight?”

Betty looked at her friend wearily. “I don’t know V...it’s not like I’m -”

“Jealous? Don’t play that game with me, B. You are 100%, poison ivy green, jealous.”

She rolled her eyes at her friend.

_She wasn’t jealous...was she?_

“B, I’m used to women around Arch. I’m over it, because I know I’m his queen. With Jug...this is new for you. Admit it, and get past it.”

Betty sighed and tightened her ponytail.

_What am I supposed to do?_


	2. 2

"That's it. This has got to stop, Jug." Betty said flatly the minute they reached his dorm room.

"It's just Annie. I think she might have a crush on me. Not sure though..." He said, rubbing his neck in nervousness.  
  
Betty shot him a withering look. She was infuriated and Jughead did not understand why.

 

* * *

 

_After walking through a couple of options, Betty and Jughead decided to go to a restaurant on campus. It was a small gastro pub, right up Jughead's alley. Not fussy, smelled lightly of grease, and it didn't seem fancy at all._

_They walked to the hostess and Betty immediately recognized her. "Hipster Cheryl Blossom", Veronica had mockingly called her. She knew what Veronica clearly meant from that nickname, but the girl seemed harmless. Maybe she had a little crush on her boyfriend - but she didn't appear to be malicious._  
  
"Hey, nice to you see you again." Betty said warmly.  
  
"Annie, this is my girlfriend, Betty."  
  
The redhead smiled in a Cheryl-esque fashion and outstretched her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Betsy." She said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
Betty picked up on the subtle aggression. "It's Betty." She said curtly, fighting her back with an Alice Cooper smile.  
  
"Right, Betty. I'll lead you and Juggie to your table." She chirped.  
  
Betty's fist clenched at the second usage of his nickname. She looked at her boyfriend warily, clearly irritated but _in typical Jughead fashion he was aloof about it._

 

* * *

 

_Service wasn’t terrible, but the place was littered with Jughead admirers. Every five minutes someone would come over to their table to say hi. She couldn’t even get a word in – it was like his admirers coordinated a rotation of conversations._

_As always, she did not want to lose her temper. She’d seen many of her friends go through unrequited crushes, so she did not want to be cruel. She was, however, getting anxious._

_“Juggie, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” She announced, leaving her barely touched burger on her plate._

_With an ache in her stomach, she walked to the bathroom to quell her anxiety. Finding an empty stall, she leaned against the door and counted backwards to calm her nerves, a technique that her therapist had taught her to use in order to prevent self-harm._

_20, 19, 18, 17 –_

_“She’s really not all that great.” A voice filled the seemingly empty bathroom._

_A chill went up Betty’s spine, and she immediately stopped her mental exercise. It was Annie._

_“I mean, no wonder he lets people be all over him. His girlfriend is clearly an uptight princess.” Another voice sneered._

_“He clearly likes me. I think he’ll be mine by the end of the semester.”_

 

* * *

 

   
Betty scoffed. She was absolutely fuming. She closed her eyes and counted backwards for the second time that day, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
_20, 19, 18, 17 -_  
  
"Betts, please." Jug said, grabbing her hands, holding them delicately.  
  
"You cannot continue to be polite with people, Jug. Open your eyes. They all want you, and they are all okay with disrespecting our relationship because you are so passive!" Betty yelled, as she tore her hands away from his grip.  
  
"Betts - you know I only love you. Everyone else is -"  
  
"White noise?" She said sardonically.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to gain some composure. He could feel himself getting angry as well.

_Didn't she trust him?_

He blocked her out for a few minutes because all she was doing was yelling. He had no chance to get a word in. She was being relentless.  
  
"Betty, please just stop!" He yelled.  
  
There was silence, and her eyes became glassy. Jughead's eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time they had an argument this bad. He couldn't remember the last time they raised their voices at each other. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Betty sad.  
  
Feeling guilty, he reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder, but she swatted him away.  
  
Betty was huffing and breathing hard, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She knew why she was worked up. Veronica was right. She was 100% poison ivy green jealous. She couldn't be calm right now.  
  
She felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap. I just can't with you right now. I'll catch up later." She said in a flurry.  
  
"Betts..." he sputtered out weakly.  
  
"No worries about slumming it with me, Juggie." She said bitterly.  
  
"Betty, come on."  
  
She ignored him, and bolted straight to his room, slamming the door.  
  
He winced at the sound, before rushing to the door.  
  
_Click._  
  
"Betty, let me in. Come on, babe..."  
  
He sighed and leaned his head at the doorframe. She wasn't responding. She was giving him the silent treatment, which meant one thing - she was beyond fuming and he needed to fix it.  
  
"Good job, Forsythe." Veronica said smugly.  
  
He groaned and turned to face his friend, who was standing with a Cheshire cat grin. She had her arms folded across her chest and her classic head tilt which only meant one thing - she meant business.  
  
"Now are you going to listen to me?"

He sighed, conceding defeat to the bossy brunette. "Alright, Ronnie. Say what you need to say."

"I told you so -"  
  
He knitted his eyebrows in annoyance. "Ron, seriously."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow and gestured towards the couches.  
  
"Step into my office! Let's sit and chat."

He looked deep into his friend’s eyes and saw that they were searching his inquisitively. Almost like she was waiting for him to give himself a “diagnosis”. After a minute he threw his arms up in defeat – he had no idea what to say.  
  
"When was the last time you were jealous?" Veronica asked pointedly.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Someone flirting with Betty."

Without any hesitation, Jughead blurted out his response. "Easy - when Archie was being a terrible friend and tried to hit on Betts when you two were on the outs."  
  
"Can you name any other times you were jealous?"

He nodded, giving it some thought. His fingers immediately went to play with his stray curl that always seemed to tumble out of his wavy hair. He twisted and untwisted it – trying to rack his brain for the last time he Hulked out because of jealousy. The truthful answer is that he couldn’t remember. He wasn’t a jealous person by nature and he knew that Betty loved him unconditionally.  
  
"...no."

Veronica shook her head, and glanced at him knowingly. "Now visualize with me. Imagine how Archie made you feel, and multiply it by at least 20." She paused. "Would you like it if another man or woman hung around Betty like that? Shoulder touches, too many lingering hugs, hands on her knees..."  
  
He took in Ronnie’s words and immediately started to feel shame creep up his body. He went through the interactions he had in the past couple of months. The way women and men treated him. The subtle touches, asking for notes, asking for "tutoring", and the constant rude comments to Ronnie in the beginning.

Veronica was right. These people were clearly disrespecting his relationship and he was a passive participator.  
  
"Fuck, Ronnie. I really didn't know, and you tried to tell me - I just..."  
  
"Never saw yourself as a dreamboat? Me neither until I started to view you objectively."  
  
Jughead laughed with self-deprecation. "Well, gee thanks Ron."  
  
"Take a play from the 90s repertoire and get your girl. I’ll help with the rest.”

 

* * *

  
"I don't even know why I'm here." Betty grumbled, as her and Ronnie sat down.  
  
The cafe was bustling with dozens of aspiring poets who were talking over overpriced lattes. Everyone had a smile on their face and it was making Betty downright depressed. People were animatedly talking and rehearsing - the whole atmosphere was way too optimistic for her taste at the moment.  
  
Veronica put her hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed. "What did we talk about, B?"  
  
The blonde sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Stop brooding. Don't be such a Jughead."  
  
Betty didn’t know why she was even there. After an hour alone, she crept outside of her boyfriend’s room to discover that he had left. Instead, she found Veronica sitting alone on the couches and she delivered the message that he had left to give her some space. Truth is she was disappointed, as her and Jughead always solved problems immediately. They hated being angry at each other.

…And at this very moment she wanted to retreat back into his room and curl up into fetal position - maybe read some Sylvia Plath, but Veronica forced her out of the dorm room and insisted that they dress up and make it down to the poetry slam.

“Ron, I think I’m just going to go.”

Before she could leave, the lights dimmed indicating the start of the show. “Too late now, B.” Veronica declared before coaxing her blonde counterpart to sit down.

She sighed in defeat and allowed her eyes to wander around. 

_No Jughead in sight._

Although she didn't want to be there, she was disappointed that her boyfriend didn't bother to show up. It was his idea after all. She lightly clenched her fists, hoping to quell some of her anxieties. She knew she had blown up at her boyfriend, and that he deserved it – but no matter what she always felt a little guilty when she yelled at him.

“Good evening, everyone.” An annoyingly perky voice chirped.

Betty’s eyes flitted up in recognition – that voice had haunted her all day.

_Of course the emcee was Annie._

She scowled immediately, ready to leave. She couldn’t care less if she was being rude, but Veronica glared at her to sit down. ‘Just wait.’ She mouthed. 

“Kicking us off is Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, other wise known as Jughead. Give it up, ya’ll.”

The blonde tensed up at her boyfriend’s name. One, because the fight was still fresh, and two because Annie had the nerve to touch Jughead as he walked up the stage. 

Her eyes focused on the stage, and sure enough her boyfriend appeared, beanie-less and in the navy blue cardigan she bought him that he insisted that he hated. He sat down on the stool set up for him, looking nervously out into the crowd. His eyes scanned the room, and his eyes immediately found hers.

_He always found her._

With a crooked smile he leaned forward into the mic. “I’m not a poet.”

A few chuckles echoed in the crowd, but his eyes remained laser focused on hers. “But I’m in love, so close enough.”

Betty swallowed, feeling the familiar warmth starting to bubble in her stomach. His eyes flitted to his notebook for a second before meeting hers again.

She couldn’t help herself - she began to smile.

 

* * *

 

 

She walks like she rules the world  
Grace Kelly hair like a crown that substitutes as a halo  
Because everything she touches  
Is better because of her grace

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’re like Nancy Drew meets The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo.”_

 

* * *

    
  
My broken crown  
I fear  
Is not good enough for her  
Because high above the clouds she reigns  
And I?  
I'm a mere mortal

 

* * *

 

_“I don’t think I deserve someone like you.” Jughead said, voice cracking with insecurity._

_“Hey, hey…”Betty cooed, making him snap out of his self deprecating hold for a second._

_She leaned forward, lightly pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t think I deserve someone like YOU.”_

* * *

 

If you look closer  
You see the nuance in her actions  
Her facial expressions  
Her laugh  
Her smile  
Her kisses  
  
You see her complex layers  
Her sadness  
Her anger  
Her insecurities  
And you realize that she is not a crowned angel, but a warrior

  

* * *

 

_“Juggie, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”_

_His hands gently clasped hers, bringing her back to reality. “You’re Betty fucking Cooper, you can do anything.”_

 

* * *

 

  
Perfectly imperfect  
With battle scars on her heart  
Her mind  
Her being  
But still  
She rises  
  
I am humbled to be in her presence  
Because of her I have been irrevocably changed  
Because of her I have found salvation  
Because of her I am whole  
And without her, I would not be myself

 

* * *

 

_“The first time you told me you loved me, you had your hair down.” Jughead mused as he played with her ponytail._

_She nodded and buried her face into her boyfriend’s chest. “The first time you told me you loved me, you didn’t have your beanie on.”_

_There was a pause. None of them needed to say a word; they knew what the other meant. They were two halves of a whole, each other’s home – soul mates._

 

* * *

 

With the end of the last stanza, Betty immediately stood up, tears unashamedly running down her face. His eyes met hers and she smiled before beginning the round of applause. Veronica stood up next to her and did the same. Soon enough others followed suit, filling the room with loud, thunderous applause. 

He got up from the stool, running past Annie who tried to reach out for a hug. He walked straight to Betty and planted a soft kiss to her lips. A collective ‘Awww’ chorused amongst the crowd, causing both of them to blush.

"Wanna get out of here?” He asked.

She looked in his eyes and was eager to leave but she needed to satisfy the possessive siren in her. He quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why she was hesitating – he opened his mouth to ask her again but she interrupted him, sealing his lips with a searing kiss.

It wasn’t the “public kissing” Betty style that he was used to. It was Dark Betty toe curling and handcuffs style kind of kissing. He gasped into her mouth and she bit his bottom lip, softly moaning as she massaged his hair.

“Ahem.” A voice said loudly.

The two broke apart, facing a smug Veronica who was shaking her head. “Annie looks like the girl from _The Exorcist_ , congratulations.” She paused, eyes flitting to the stage. “But there is a performance about to go on – you guys go full on porno in the dorm.”

“Shut up, Ronnie.”

“Am I wrong though?” She said, as she sat back down in her seat. “Go, leave.” She said, shooing them away with her purse.

Betty laughed, lacing her fingers into her boyfriend’s.

“You’re mine, Jughead Jones.” Betty said mischievously, as they exited the cafe.

“Yes, I am and I hope everyone knows.” He said with a grin.

“Oh, they will after tonight.” She said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line? I need some love after 2x08 XD


End file.
